


Two Can['t] keep a Secret

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, POV Multiple, The whole pack knows before Derek does, mostly Stiles tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you do?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. Scott  winces.</p><p>"So, um. You know that thing you told me never to tell anyone ever?"</p><p>"<em>Scott</em>. "</p><p>"I told Derek."</p><p>"Oh my god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can['t] keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Scott lets something out of the bag he should not have about his best friend. Stiles thinks Derek is going to kill him. Derek thinks he has been granted a miracle."
> 
> this is super late and im so sorry! I got really into Until dawn and Climbing class, which probably (definitely) means that i'll post a Sterek Until Dawn AU at one point. Love that game.
> 
> (In case the POV changes get confusing, this is it in order: Stiles, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Stiles)

Scott looks like he just ate the last cookie in the jar, and Stiles knows there's nothing good about that look.  Because that's the look he had when they were seven and he broke Stiles' action figure, and when they were twelve and he told the sheriff about them playing with his guns, when he got bitten, and when he and Kira almost missed graduation.

"What did you do?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. Scott  winces.

"So, um. You know that thing you told me never to tell anyone ever?"

" _Scott_. "

"I told Derek."

"Oh my god." Scott flinches back, looking guilty. "Scott!" He screeches. Honest to god screeches. He may hurt the ears of Beacon Hills' werewolf population. But Scott deserves it. Because he swore – _swore_ , damn it – that he would never tell a soul. Especially not Derek, who has claws and fangs and hates his guts and could _kill him_.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just sort of...slipped?"

There's smoke coming out his nose. Scott gulps.

"Okay, so, you see, we were - well. We were talking about you..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Don't you think we should talk to Stiles about this?" Scott asks, raising an eyebrow. He knows he sucks at planning and strategy, okay, but Derek really isn't that much better than him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." He snaps, the way he always does. "He could get hurt." Which, what?

"What? No. We should tell him. He could help. He's way better at this then we are anyway." He frowns. Stiles getting hurt? Over something like this? Scott's only known what Stiles was for a few years now, only since the summer before they started high school, but he's fairly certain that, if everything in the past hadn't hurt him, then this wouldn't either. He's pretty indestructible.

Derek doesn't seem to feel the same.

"What part of 'he could get hurt' don't you understand?"

"Dude, I think it's pretty hard to hurt a _dragon_." He scoffs. "And besides, he loves you too much not to -" oh.

Oh shit.

He did not do what he thinks he just did. He can't have. Stiles'll –

" _What_." Derek says, and he sounds angry. Well, he always sounds a bit angry around Scott, but this is angrier. Like, 'rip your throat out angry'.

"Nothing." He tries. "I didn't say anything."

"He _what_?!" Derek looks pretty pissed, and Scott - well, Scott doesn't care too much about that, because Stiles is so much scarier when he's angry, and he's probably gonna be furious when Scott tells him what happened. Though, he really doesn't get why Derek's so angry. He thought there was maybe something going on between him and Stiles already, so the news that Stiles loves him really shouldn't be such a shock. Does he really not like him _this_ much?

Oh man, this is gonna _crush_ Stiles.

"Um." Scott backs away. "Yeah. I’m gonna go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles frowns down at his hands.

"He was pissed?" He wonders. Scott nods. "Oh. So he doesn't - oh."

"I'm sorry bro."

"No, it's - it's fine. He's not obligated to like me back. It's okay." He feels pretty far from okay, but he'll get over it. Eventually.

"I just don't get why he was so pissed man. Everyone in the pack can tell, I don't -"

"Please stop talking about it." He sighs. "Just - please." Scott shuts up. "You should go."

"I really am sorry, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know you are buddy." He doesn't even have the energy to be mad at Scott right now. Mostly, he just wishes he was old enough to do a full shift, and fly like his mom used to.

"Are you gonna a be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles is a dragon?

That doesn't make any sense. He would have seemed if there was something different about Stiles. He doesn't spend much time around humans, sure, but he remembers what they smell like. Lydia always smelled a bit different, but that's because she's a banshee. Right?

But maybe she smells normal, and Stiles is the one who smells off? He's been basing the scent of a normal human off what Stiles normally smells like. But apparently He's the most dangerous creature in the pack, so he's not exactly human at all. But he smelled so familiar. He -

He smells like his mom. Claudia Stilinski, the only other human who ever came to the Hale house. So of course he would smell familiar. His mother was Derek's baby sitter until Laura was old enough to drive.

Claudia was a dragon.

Scott didn't seem surprised. In fact, he seemed to think it was weird Derek didn't know. So does the whole pack know?

Looking back on the past few years, it seems kind of obvious, now. Stiles is never really hurt. If he is, the injuries don't last long. When they were fighting the Alphas, Stiles completely shattered his wooden bat, which now that he thought about it, is impossible for a human to do. And he sleeps in a nest of blankets on his bed (that last one might just be a Stiles thing).

Why didn't he say anything?

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's probably strange that Stiles is used to being slammed into hard surfaces by now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek growls.

Oh, so they’re talking about this now?

“I thought you knew.” Stiles gets out. God, Derek’s really pissed about this. There’s no doubt in his mind now that he’ll be kicked out of the pack for this. It hurts. He probably could have handled a polite let down, maybe even Derek not talking to him. He could. But this? This, he doesn’t think he can handle.

“Don’t you think I would have said something if I did?” Derek snaps. He shoves him harder against the wall before just letting him go. Stiles rubs a hand across his face.

“Maybe you were being nice about it.”

“Nice about it? There’s nothing to be nice about, Stiles. We’re pack. We tell each other things like this.”

“I’m still pack?” After all the growling and snapping?

Derek frowns. “Of course you are. Why would you be?”

“You’re not gonna feel, uh, weird? Around me?” Stiles asks, fidgeting. He kind of wants Derek to leave, so he can deal with the fact that he’s been rejected in peace.

“What? No? I’m just – I’m angry. I wish you’d told me.”

“It took me seven years to even hint at Lydia that I like her. What makes you think I’d tell you I’m in love with you if you don’t even love me back?” He huffs, annoyed.

“I – wait, what?” Derek blinks. “In love with me?”

“Is that not what we’re talking about?” Stiles asks, feeling nauseous all of the sudden. Did Derek really not know?

“Scott told me you’re a dragon, not – you’re in love with me?”

“You didn’t know I’m a dragon?” Stiles shakes his head. “Jesus. Derek, actual _smoke_ comes out of nose sometimes. I warm my coffee just with my hands. The whole pack knows! How oblivious are you?”

“You love me.” Derek says again.

“Yeah.” He takes a breath. “Yeah I do.” Derek just blinks at him. “Look, I get it if you don’t want me to –”

“I – me too.” Derek blurts. Stiles raises an eyebrow. “I mean. I love you too. I’m in love with you. Jesus, Stiles – I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Oh. I – oh.” His eyes widen. “You –”

“Shut up.” Derek breathes, and then he leans forward, puts his hands on either side of his face, and kisses him. Now, he doesn’t have anything to compare it to, but it’s probably the best kiss he’s ever had.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Derek didn’t know I was a dragon!” Stiles announces at the next meeting. Derek puts his head in his hands, and Isaac makes a face.

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Stiles is my fave and there aren't enough fics.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
